The Further Endeavours of the Malfoy Men
by Squibbert
Summary: This is the sequel to "Worst timing ever", so read that one first. A sort of amusing, sweet and partly awkward (kind of) fluff-ish tale about the further endeavours of the Malfoy men as they now have finally managed to chat up the women they fancy. Rated M for language and sexual content; you know; the things that make life interesting. Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Scorpius/Rose
1. Chapter 1 - Howler at me

**This is the sequel to "Worst timing ever", so if you haven't read that I'm afraid this one won't make much sense.**

 **A sort of amusing, sweet and partly awkward (kind of) fluff-ish tale about the further endeavours of the Malfoy men as they now have finally managed to chat up the women they fancy. Just a heads up; there really isn't much of a storyline here.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual content; you know; the things that make life interesting. So if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you don't bother with this story.**

 **As always; I don't make money of this nor do I own the characters, just for fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Howler at me**

 _Monday, 8:10 AM, September 2nd 2023 – Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table with Albus, Melania and his other fellow Slytherin eating his last first of the year breakfast.

"What's your first class, Scorp?" Albus asked while chewing on a piece of toast bred.

"Charms. You?" Scorpius answered.

"Me too." Albus said and watched his schedule carefully.

"For second period I've got Muggle studies. What about you?" Scorpius said and reached for the pumpkin juice.

"Oh, me too!" Melania said eagerly.

"I have ancient runes. I regret taking it. Professor Babbling takes all the fun out of it." Albus complained.

At that moment a hundred or so owls flew into the Great Hall with the students' mail. Scorpius looked up and spotted an owl that was carrying a red envelope, which he immediately identified as a howler.

"Not even a day has gone by and someone is already in trouble." Scorpius said to Albus and Melania as he pointed to the owl carrying the howler.

"This ought to be interesting!" Albus said enthusiastically.

The owl flew down the Gryffindor table and landed, to their big surprise, in front of Rose. From the other side of the room Rose shot Scorpius a half-worried, half-annoyed look before she opened it. All the students in the Great Hall jumped in their seats from shock and surprise as Ron Weasley's magically enhanced voice exploded out from the howler into the Great Hall;

"ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY! WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW UTTERLY DISAPPOINTED I AM THAT YOU'RE SEEING A SLYTHERIN!"

From his seat at the Slytherin table Scorpius saw Rose cover her tomato-red face in her hands as her father's voice continued;

"I DID NOT RAISE ANY CHILD OF MINE TO MAKE SUCH BAD DECISIONS. I FORBID YOU TO CONTINUE SEEING THE FERRET'S OFFSPRING! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOUNG LADY?! I FORBID IT!"

The howler made a hissing noise before it burst into flames leaving the Great Hall in a very awkward silence. Albus couldn't help to burst info laughter that earned him a stern look from Scorpius. At the Gryffindor table Rose's hands still covered her red face. Scorpius rose from his seat and hurried over to her.

"Rose! I'm so sorry!" Scorpius said when he reached her.

" _You're_ sorry? You didn't send an immature howler. _I'm_ sorry you had to hear that!" she said as she rose from her seat and hugged Scorpius.

"I don't think I've even been this mad in my entire life! Just wait until I get him back for this!" Rose hissed furiously when she released him.

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, I'll teach him never to pull a stunt like that again." Rose said and started walking out of the Great Hall, Scorpius close in her heals.

"Eh, Rose? People are staring." Scorpius said a bit concerned.

"Let them." Rose answered as she grabbed his hand and together they walked out of the Great Hall.

 _Monday, 11:15 AM, September 2nd 2023 – Minister of Magic's Office – Ministry of Magic_

"Excuse me Minister, do you have a minute to discuss the budget proposal for Gringotts?" said Draco using his silkiest voice as he walked into Hermione's office.

"Absolutely Mr Malfoy, if you promise me that you will double the time spent on the budget on snogging me." Hermione purred just as the door shut behind Draco.

"How about we skip the budget all together and snog instead, as that's the real reason I came here." Draco smirked and made his way to her desk.

Hermione gave him a seductive smile and walked over to meet him in front of her desk. Draco grabbed Hermione by her waist and pulled her close to him and as their lips crashed Hermione's hands found their way into Draco's hair. After spending a moment letting their tongues battle for dominance Draco gently pushed Hermione back until her bum hit the edge of her desk. He grabbed a hold of her arse and hoisted her up on her desk where he gently grazed her thigh with his hands. A small moan escaped Hermione's lips and Draco's hand found their way under her skirt.

"You're bloody gorgeous, love. Having it off with you in your office has always been sort of a wet dream of mine, have I ever told you that?" Draco murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Hermione tilted her head backwards to give him the access he craved.

"Powerful witches turn you on, yeah?" she panted and firmly gripped prominent the bulge in his pants.

"You have no idea." Draco said in a low husky voice as he ran his hand further up her skirt until he finally found her soaked knickers. "And by the looks of it, having the power to turn me on like this is quite the turn on for you as well."

Hermione was just about to answer him when a harsh voice from the other side of the door caught her attention. With out warning she pushed Draco off of her quite forcefully and jumped off the desk. Just then the door to Hermione's office opened again and a furious Ron Weasley stormed in with Hermione's secretary Scot close in his heels.

"Well, that's an excellent idea for the budget proposal, Mr Malfoy. I will be sure to bring it up at the negotiations with Gringotts." Hermione said and blushed slightly as they nearly had got caught and quickly passed Draco a stack of papers to cover the very reviling bulge in his pants with.

Draco gratefully accepted the stack of papers and placed them in his hands inform of him.

"Well, the pleasure was mine, as always, Minister." he smirked.

"I told you Mr Weasley; the minister is busy!" Scot drawled, no doubt annoyed that Ron had ignored his attempts to stop him from barging in.

"Nonsense, I'm the father of her children. She's never too busy to see me about our kids. And this is a family emergency!" Ron sneered at Scot.

"What's going on? What has happened to our children?" Hermione asked worried.

"I'll tell you what has happened!" Ron said, his voice rose. "That _ferret_ happened!" Ron pointed accusingly at Draco.

"I beg you pardon?" Draco said, clearly insulted as he slammed the stack of papers on Hermione's desk. Safe to say his erecting was no longer a concern since Ron had opened his mouth, hence the papers of no more use.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione said, now more annoyed then worried as she suspected where this was going.

"I'm talking about that his son somehow snaked his way into our precious daughters life and they are now seeing each other! Socially!" Ron was so worked up a purple shade started to show on his face.

Draco and Hermione simply looked questioning at Ron.

"Yes? What about it?" Hermione finally asked.

"What about it? What do you mean _what about it_? Our precious, sweet, innocent Rosie has fallen victim to the Slytherin manipulation game Malfoy is playing on our daughter!" Ron yelled hysterically.

Draco felt his temper rising due to these needless accusations against his son. Hermione no doubt noticed the change in Draco's temper and quickly said;

"Scot, you may leave. I've got a feeling this might get ugly and it may take a while. Would you be so kind as to clear the rest of my day due to family _emergency_ , apparently? But I do need you to schedule a meeting with the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in an hour, my office to discuss the Sneakoscope. That would be great, thank you." she asked Scot who nodded and quickly made to leave the room.

"How dare you, Weasel? How dare you speak that way about my son? And right in front of me none the less. Have you no shame?" Draco said angry.

"Enough, both of you! I don't want to here the mention of ferrets or weasels ever again! We are all too old to be calling each other names from school." Hermione snapped.

Before neither Ron nor Draco were able to respond an owl came flying in through the door as Scot left the room. The owl was carrying a red envelope, which it dropped on Ron's head and everyone in the room immediately identified as a howler. Ron gave Hermione a suspicious look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't send you the howler." Hermione said and crossed her arms over her chest.

With trembling fingers Ron started to open the envelope, which came to life.

"DAD! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY LIFE LIKE THAT?" Rose's voice yelled out from the envelope. "AND TO SEND ME A HOWLER WHICH EVERYONE, AND I MEAN EVERYONE, AT HOGWARTS HEARD? YOU'VE GONE COMPLETELY MENTAL! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS TO TELL ME WHO I DO AND DO NOT DATE, AND MARK MY WORDS; IF YOU PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN I'LL TELL GRANDMA WEASLEY WHAT YOU JUST DID, AND SHE WON'T BE HAPPY WITH YOU. TRUST ME ON THIS!" Rose's voice finished and the envelope combusted and vanished, leaving only ashes.

There was a moment of silence whilst the three adults contemplated what just happened.

Draco was the first to break the silence with a roaring laughter. Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Oh sweet Merlin how I hope she's my daughter in law one day!" Draco proclaimed once he'd calmed down and dried his eyes from tears of laughter.

Ron was no doubt about to start telling Draco that that was never going to happen but Hermione spoke first;

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" she shouted. Her face was red with fury and if looks could kill Draco figured Ron would've dropped dead already. "You sent our daughter a Howler? Forbidding her to date someone? This is so absolutely inappropriate and all of your parental rights should be revoked this very instance!"

"Hermione, come on! You can't honestly tell me you are fine with that git dating our sweet little Rosie?!" Ron shouted back.

"Oi! That's still my son you're talking about! Show some bloody manners, will you?" Draco snapped.

"For your information, Ronald…" Hermione begun and by the look on Ron's face it wasn't a good sign that Hermione used his full name. "… I was already aware of their relationship and they have my full support. You've never even said a word to Scorpius; how can you call him a git? He's a very sweet young man and you couldn't ask for a better boyfriend for our daughter."

Draco gave Hermione a warm smile. It warmed his heart to hear Hermione defend his son like this to her ex-husband.

"You knew? How long have you known? How long has this been going on?" Ron spat out.

"It hasn't been going on for long. That's why she didn't want to tell us just yet. I only found out by accident." Hermione trailed off, not wanting to go into detail about how she did find out about Rose and Scorpius' relationship.

"By accident? What does that even mean? And why aren't you more shocked Malfoy? I bet you knew too, didn't you? Probably planned the whole thing to get to me." Ron said and turned to Draco.

"I was, too, aware of their relationship, not that I planned it. I found out this Saturday when Scorpius properly introduced me to Rose." Draco answered coolly.

"But Rose said she would spend her weekend with you." Ron said and turned to Hermione. "And you said she did. Did you lie to me to cover for her? Is that what we do now? Lie to each other" he continued, clearly hurt.

"No Ron, that wasn't technically a lie. Rose and I were together all weekend." Hermione said.

" _Technically_ not a lie? Then what is it you're not telling me?" Ron yelled and looked from Hermione to Draco.

"I asked Hermione to come to the Manor to help me with a Cornish Pixie problem I had in the attic, so when Scorpius brought Rose over Hermione was already there." Draco said in an attempt to explain to Ron what had happened and not give away too much detail.

"Oh, alright then. Why didn't you just tell me?" Ron said after a while.

"Rose asked me not to tell you just yet. She wanted to do it herself, in her own way." Hermione said softly.

"I admit I could have - Hang on… What day was this 'pixie problem'?" Ron asked and eyed both Hermione and Draco suspiciously.

Hermione shot Draco a troubled glance.

"Because when Rose Flooed me on Saturday morning, after not coming home on Friday after the party, she said she would spend the weekend with you. That means you already met her at the Manor when she Flooed me at 9 o'clock in the morning. What the bloody hell were you doing at the Manor at 9 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?" Ron said, his voice rising again.

Draco could tell Hermione was more annoyed at Ron than anxious at this point. He decided he couldn't bother walking on eggshells around Ron anymore.

"If you must know, Weasley, Hermione spent the night at the Manor. With me. We had dinner and drank wine. The next morning Scorpius and Rose were there. We all had breakfast together, and yes, it was a bit awkward. Then later that evening we all had diner together. That was less awkward. There, now you know. We are all consenting adults here and I'm too old to bother with this 'who is dating who-nonsense'." Draco said unconcerned.

Hermione let out a quiet gasp and Ron's face was taking on a purple shade again.

"You're shagging the _ferret_?" Ron almost shouted as he turned to Hermione, his face like a smacked arse.

"Knock it off, Ron, that's rude. We're way too old to be calling each other names." Hermione sighed.

"I can't believe you! This is such treachery." Ron hissed.

"Stop it! You're being ridiculous! No one cares about a silly school rivalry anymore, Ron, and you and I have been divorced for five years! Harry and Draco have been good friends for years, and you've never found that to be treachery! Draco and I've been friends for years as well, and never have I ever heard you complain about it once before. Hell, even the two of you have been to numerous Quidditch games together and been able to conduct yourselves accordingly. What's this really about?" Hermione asked, now utterly annoyed.

"Well, if I'm being ridiculous I'll just stop bothering you then." Ron said and turned on his heal and stormed out of the office.

"Ron! Don't you dare walk away!" Hermione yelled after him, but Ron simply slammed the door behind him and left.

Hermione made an attempt to rush after him but Draco held her back.

"Let him go. In a few minutes I'll go and talk to him. It's obvious his problem is with me, and no one else." Draco said.

"I'm fairly certain he's quite upset me as well. At least he's not upset about the Rose-Scorpius thing anymore." Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.

"He was never really mad about that in the first place, that was about me as well. You heard him 'the _ferret_ happened', 'you planned this to get to me' and so on." Draco shrugged.

"Draco, this is such a mess!" Hermione said and sat down on top of her desk.

"Don't worry about it, love. I'll find him and get this sorted." Draco answered and placed himself between her legs.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips to which Hermione hummed in content. Hermione's fingertips gently traced his jawline and as she kissed him again she gently bit his bottom lip. At once Draco felt himself, yet again, stiffening further down and he had to summon all his willpower to end the kiss.

"Hold that thought, lovely, but I've got to go and find your ex-husband now." he sighed reluctantly.

"Alright, you do that. I'll need to get started here anyway." she said and gave Draco a weak smile.

She reached for the speaker button on her desk connected to the one on Scot's desk.

"Scot, have you been able to reach the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement yet?" Hermione said to the buzzer.

"He's already here, Minister. Is anyone else attending?" Scot's voice answered.

"Great, send him in. No, it's just us." Hermione answered.

"What are you doing today, then?" Draco asked.

"What I always do when my life gets cocked-up; I drink firewhiskey with Harry. To discuss Sneakoscope is our code for this particular type of, er, _meeting_." Hermione said unconcerned and reached for a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky under her desk.

Draco glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of Hermione's office, which showed 11:45 AM. Instead of commenting on this early time for alcoholic beverages he simply made his not-bad-face.

* * *

 **Alright, that's chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter two.**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2 – A Bottle of Firewhisky

**Chapter 2 – A Bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky Fixes Everything**

 _Monday, 12:15 PM, September 2nd 2023 – Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley_

The bell on top of the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes rang to announce Draco's arrival.

"Fancy seeing you here, mate. What brings you to the finest joke shop in Britain?" George Weasley asked as Draco walked in.

"I'm here to see your brother. Is he around?" Draco asked George.

"He came back just some 10 minutes ago from seeing Hermione. Foul mood he's in. Hasn't said a word since he got back, just went straight into the office and slammed the door." George said and nodded to the office upstairs.

"Guess I'm the reason for him throwing a paddy. Going to see if I can persuade him to change his mind." Draco mumbled to George and walked up the stairs.

"Good luck mate. If words doesn't help; Ogden's Old Firewhisky always does." George called after him.

"Cheers, mate!" Draco called back.

 _Monday, 12:45 PM, September 2nd 2023 – Office at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley_

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

"Who is it?" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the office door.

"Probably your least favourite person, but I brought firewhiskey." Draco answered. He'd taken George's advice and bought a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky before he went up to see Ron.

"Sod off, Malfoy! I don't want to see you." Ron said behind the door.

"I'm sorry to be such a pain in your arse today, but I'm going to ignore your wish and come in anyway." Draco said and opened the door. Before he closed it behind him he saw George giving him an encouraging smile from downstairs.

"Alright, here's the deal." Draco said and sat down in the armchair next to Ron. He summoned two glasses and poured the firewhiskey. "We are going to drink, then I'm going to talk, then you're going to talk and if we can't reach some sort of understanding then we'll repeat the procedure until we do."

"Listen, you're a persistent chap - " Ron said but Draco cut him off.

"No, no, this is not the talking-part. This here, it's the drinking-part. Cheers." Draco said and raised his glass.

Ron followed his example and they drank in silence. Once they'd emptied their first glass Draco refilled. Another moment went by before Draco spoke.

"Alright, well first of all; can I call you Ron?" Draco's question took Ron by surprise and he nearly choked on his firewhiskey.

"Why?" Ron coughed.

"Well, seems about time you and I start calling each other by our given names, don't you think?" Draco said.

"Sure, whatever." Ron mumbled.

"Great! Look, Ron. I have a feeling that this paddy you're throwing has to do with me, and only me, yeah?" Draco asked.

Ron merely glared at Draco as response.

"I reckoned so. Back at Hermione's office it occurred to me that I've actually never apologised to you for being a git at school. So I will do that now. I'm sorry, Ron. I was immature and wrong to call you names and make fun of you for the colour of your hair." Draco simply said.

"Where is this coming from?" Ron asked annoyed. "Do you think you can just come in here with a bottle of firewhiskey and apologise for something that happened over 25 years ago and it will all be fine? How thick are you, Malfoy?"

Over the years Draco had thought of himself as a patient person. That came with having children. But now, talking to Ron, he found his fuse might have been shorter than he thought.

"Do you mind telling me what your problem is? Why is there a problem with our children seeing each other? And why is there a problem with me seeing your ex-wife?" Draco snapped.

"The problem is you're a slime git!" Ron snapped back.

"Name _one_ thing I've done in the last 20 years that made me a git!" Draco said.

"You shagged my ex-wife. I'll bet that wasn't even 20 hours ago." Ron said grumpy.

"Ah, but you see I would only be a git for shagging your ex-wife if you and I were actually friends, and we're not." Draco retorted.

"Then why are you here?" Ron yelled.

"Because you hurt Hermione, and Rose, and Scorpius, and you're clearly acting this way because of me. And I happen to care a great deal about the people you're hurting right now." Draco answered honest.

"It's not your place to protect Hermione or Rose. That my job. At least it used to be." Ron said.

All of a sudden it all made sense to Draco. Ron wasn't jealous, as Draco first had thought, Ron felt threatened.

"Ron, listen, I'm not here to take your place in your own family." Draco sighed.

Ron looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not looking to be the new father of your children or to be head of the household, or what ever you think I'm doing. And if you fear that this, this thing between Hermione and me, has been going on for long you're wrong. This is new. Very new. There was nothing going on between the two of us when you were married." Draco said and refilled both their glasses.

"Don't patronise me, Malfoy. We both know there has always been something going on between you and Hermione. When the two of you were working cases together at the Ministry, do you know how many nights I had to listen to 'Malfoy did this,' 'Malfoy said that,' 'Malfoy thinks we should look into this,' and 'you know, once Malfoy said'. It was like having you bloody living with us!" Ron said and rose from his chair and paced around the room.

"Surely she only vented with you since I annoyed her so much." Draco said.

"Yes, you annoyed the hell out of her. And I bet you still do. But haven't you ever wondered why, though? I mean, sure, I'll admit you're not a horrible name-calling prejudice git any longer. I'll even go as far as to say you've been a decent bloke for the last decade. But you still annoy the living hell out of Hermione. Why do you think that is?" Ron said and stopped his pacing to look at Draco.

Draco just stared back at Ron, dumbstruck.

"Honestly, I've no idea. I figured that was just how we were with each other; you know friendly bantering." Draco answered.

"You never wondered why you never had that with Harry, George or Ginny? You lot managed to become mates with out teasing, yeah?" Ron pointed out.

Draco continued looking dumbstruck at Ron.

"Blimey, Malfoy! Are you seriously this thick or are you pulling my leg?" Ron's raised voice made Draco jump.

"What's happening now?" Draco asked no-one in particular. Ron ignored his question and continued.

"You and Hermione have always had this verbal sparring going on and annoyed the hell out of each other because you've always been able to match one and another intellectually. You're the one opponent who's ever outsmarted her, more than once." Ron huffed.

"Are you comparing her to Sherlock Holmes and me to Irene Adler?" Draco asked accusatory.

"Sherlock-who?" Ron asked and looked just as perplexed as he sounded.

"It wouldn't hurt if you picked up a Muggle book every once in a while, you know? Never mind though." Draco continued blasé and waved his hand to urge Ron to continue.

"Well, I can't say for you, but I know for a fact that there is nothing Hermione finds more fit that a big juicy brain." Ron said.

"Now you're just making her sound like a zombie, mate. And even if what you're saying is true I promise you nothing ever happened. I didn't even think about Hermione in that way until long after your divorce. And not to mention long after I buried my late wife and mother of my child." it was now Draco's turn to raise his voice.

He didn't like that Ron insinuated he might have been unfaithful to Astoria. Draco had loved his late wife of all his heart, and still did. Astoria would always have a special place in Draco's heart and he would always protect and honour her memory for as long as he lived. Ron obviously noticed he'd struck a nerve with Draco and immediately his voice became softer.

"Listen, mate. I didn't mean for it to sound as if you had an affair. If you say you didn't think about Hermione in that way until now, I really do believe you." said Ron and sat down in the armchair again.

"I don't give a bloody damn if you believe me or not. That's how it was." Draco sneered. "I never once got a hint or even the slightest feeling Hermione thought of me in some other way than friend and annoying colleague." he added in a softer tone.

"And I think that's the truth. However, I still do think Hermione was attracted to you, even if she would never have acted on it. And that's where my problem is. I saw this coming years ago, and now it finally happened." Ron shrugged.

When Draco's look told Ron he still didn't understand Ron elaborated;

"You see, I always knew you could match Hermione intellectually when I couldn't. I guess I deep down reckoned you were a better match for her then I ever was. I'm not really mad at you; you've done nothing wrong, really. I guess I felt threatened by you. First your son starts seeing my daughter and then I find out you're seeing my ex-wife. It just felt like you're taking over my life, and doing it better then me." Ron sighed and refilled their glasses once more.

"Ron, I never meant to take over your life. Not back then, not now and nor in the future. And I don't think I would have been a better match for Hermione. At least not back then. Hermione and me happened now because we are both in a place where it could happen. I could never have given her the life you gave her. And I'm not trying to replace what you had, nor what Astoria and I had. This is simply something else, something new, something that builds on the history we both have. I will always respect that you and Hermione have this huge history together and that you will always be a part of each others lives, as long as you respect I'll be too from now on." Draco said.

"Of course I'll respect that. Won't have a choice anyhow now since our children are an item." Ron sighed and let out a small laughter.

"Guess you don't." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Draco." Ron looked over at Draco as he tired calling the man opposite him his given name. "Nah, still feels strange; calling you Draco."

"You'll get used to it." Draco grinned.

"Anyhow, I'm sorry I insulted you and Scorpius. Insulting Scorpius was uncalled for. You sort of had it coming though. And I appreciate you apologising for being a git at school." Ron said.

"Alright, I can accept that. Thank you for apologising." Draco said.

"But just so we're clear; I'll still give Scorpius a hard time, but not because he's a Malfoy though. Now it's simple a matter of being the bloke who's snogging my daughter." Ron said.

"I can live with that." Draco smirked. He thought to himself it was best not to mention to Ron that Rose and Scorpius already had _proceeded the stage of snogging_ , as it were. "Alright, Weasley; I'm glad we're good."

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks for coming to talk to me, mate. I appreciate that." Ron said and they shook hands.

"Listen, mate, I really don't feel like going back to the office after having downed half a bottle of firewhiskey before lunch. You reckon you and I are at the stage where we can wag off for the rest of the day? You know, spend some time together. If nothing else but for our kids." Draco said after a while.

"Sure, let me just check if George needs anything and then we'll go and get pissed, yeah?" Ron grinned.

* * *

 **So, that's chapter two. Stay tuned for chapter three.**

 **Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Herbology

Thank you for reviews! It makes me super happy to hear that you enjoy my writing.

 **Well then, lets move on to chapter three and find out how Herbology class is going.**

 **We'll also find out how Draco and Ron are doing with their bonding.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Herbology**

 _Monday, 1:00 PM, September 2_ _nd_ _2023 – Greenhouse Seven - Hogwarts_

"Right, class. Who can tell me what this is?" professor Longbottom asked the class and pointed to sad-looking object resembling a gnarled stump.

"Well, obviously it's a Snargaluff. They were in last years curriculum, professor." McLaggen said.

"Very good, Mr McLaggen. I'm happy to hear last years class weren't a complete waist on you. Last year you learned to control the vines, correct. This year we'll harvest the pod." Professor Longbottom informed the class. "Can anyone tell me what we use the pods for?"

"If I'm not mistaken, professor, the pods are used in potions. It's a form of catalyst used to make two ingredients react faster." McLaggen announced and gave Rose a wink.

Scorpius rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You're partly correct. Could you elaborate, Mr McLaggen?" The professor asked.

"Uhm…" McLaggen started but seemed to be at the end of his knowledge about Snargaluffs as he opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out.

"It's rather dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence, isn't it?" Scorpius drawled loud enough for McLaggen to hear, but not loud enough for their professor hear. Scorpius saw to his amusement how the colour in McLaggen's face drained.

Beside him Albus and Melania tried their hardest to stifle their laughter in order not to draw professor Longbottom's attention to them.

"Professor, the Snargaluff's pod is used to make two ingredients that _normally don't_ react together react and create a desired effect. That's what makes them unique. I believe it was the extraction of the Snargaluff pod that made the Contraceptive Potion made by Malfoy's Apothecary such a huge success." Rose said.

"Excellent, Miss Granger-Weasley!" professor Longbottom beamed. "Not many young wizards and witches know that!"

Rose smiled from the appraisal and McLaggen looked rather disappointed, which made Scorpius smile smugly.

"Today you'll be working in teams of three to control the veins and harvest the pod. Quickly now, team up." Professor Longbottom said.

 _Monday, 1:50 PM, September 2_ _nd_ _2023 – Greenhouse Seven - Hogwarts_

Harvesting the pods proved to be harder than they thought. Scorpius, Albus and Rose had teamed up and while Scorpius and Rose grabbed a hold of the vines Albus dived in to try to get a hold of one of the greenish pods. Once Albus got a hold of a pod Scorpius got so excited he forgot to hold onto his vine, which resulted in the vine escaping his grip and knocking the pod out of Albus' grip. The pod travelled up in the air and landed with a splash between Scorpius and Rose and drenched them in the pod-content as it broke once it hit the ground.

"Well, careful now! These pods are extremely precious!" Professor Longbottom warned the students.

"Professor, are these pods toxic, by any chance?" Rose asked as she greenish goo made a hissing noise on her leather apron.

"Well, you're not supposed to make skin contact. It you got any on you I suggest you go wash yourselves off immediately." Professor Longbottom said and inspected the damage already done to apron.

"Come on, let's go. The Quidditch locker-room is nearest." Rose said as she grabbed Scorpius' hand and rushed out of the greenhouse.

 _Monday, 2:20 PM, September 2_ _nd_ _2023 – Quidditch locker-room - Hogwarts_

After having successfully cleaned both themselves and their clothes Scorpius and Rose were now sitting the locker-room waiting for their clothes to dry.

"Did you see the look on McLaggen's face when I got the question right instead of him." Rose laughed as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Yeah, how could anyone fail to notice his stupid git-face?" Scorpius mumbled and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What's wrong with you? You used to love having a go at the pompous git." Rose said and raised an eyebrow.

When Scorpius didn't answer but merely looked out the window of the locker-room as he sat down on one of the benches, Rose walked over to him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the Scorpion King is jealous." she smirked as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rose. Why would I be jealous of that slime git?" Scorpius huffed.

"I don't know why, perhaps because he winked at me. But that would be really immature of you, so it can't be because of that." Rose said and tilted her head slightly.

"He fancies you." was all Scorpius could think of to say.

Rose gave him a kind smile and sat down on his lap. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you listen to me now, and listen good, because this is important. I love you." Rose said with a voice so calm Scorpius felt all the unease he'd felt just vanish.

"What?" he said and looked into Rose's amber eyes.

"I said; I love you." Rose said again, still calm, and her face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"I love you too, Rose." Scorpius said and returned the smile, equally brilliant. "But what has this got to do with McLaggen?"

"Well, that's the point, isn't it? This…" she pointed back and forth between herself and Scorpius. "… has _nothing_ to do with him. I love you, and you love me. I want to be with you and no one else, and that's all you need to care about. If you still have a problem with McLaggen fancying me, then that's your problem. Not mine. I'm not taking responsibility for that. Nor will I ever take that into consideration." she said, her voice firm yet still warm.

"You're right. 'Course you're right." Scorpius said after letting her words sink in. "Sometimes I just don't understand how I got so lucky as to have you in my life." he added and gave her a sort of shy look.

"Knock if off! You're not allowed to try and guilt-trip me like that!" Rose laughed.

"You're right, I've been bad." Scorpius said and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Alright there martyr. Are you even listening to me?" Rose said.

"'Course I am. I was acting jealous and tried to project those feelings onto you. That wasn't very thoughtful at all, rude even. I'll never do it again. But you just told me you love me, you can't expect that that won't make me rather randy." he whispered into her ear. "Now, why don't you show me what happens to naughty boys."

"We're going to miss our next class." Rose said with a voice that sounded stern, but Scorpius felt her arching into his touch.

"I don't care. Nothing in the world is more important than you, love." he whispered before he kissed her passionately.

 _Monday, 8:30 PM, September 2_ _nd_ _2023 – Drawing Room – Malfoy Manor_

Draco and Ron ended up spending the entire day together. It wasn't as bad as Draco first had thought it would be. After a lunch at the Leaky Cauldron they'd made a very long stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies where they'd gotten into a long discussion with the owner about the latest broomstick servicing kit. Both of them ended up spending a fairly decent amount of galleons in the store, which they both agreed obviously meant they had to fetch their brooms and give them a go. That was how they ended up at the Manor where they now, after two hours of flying around the Malfoy estate, were sitting in the drawing room bonding, each with a glass of firewhiskey in their hand and brooms and servicing supplies scattered across the table.

"You see, I recon the problem is your hair." Draco said after a moment of serious thinking.

"You reckon Tracey Davis jilted me 'cause of my hair?" Ron asked as he drank from his glass again.

"Has to be it, yeah. You're a decent bloke, nothing to dislike about you, really. Apart from your hair that is. Always made it hard for me to take you seriously." Draco said matter-of-factly.

"But I thought we had a good thing going. Then she just leaves me, out of the blue. Never saw it coming." Ron sighed.

"I'll bet she's a carpet muncher!" Draco exclaimed in realisation.

As they were now on their second bottle of firewhiskey they were both quite sloshed, hence logic reasoning was out the window…

"I bet you're right!" Ron said and nodded slowly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the whooshing sound in the fireplace announcing someone arriving via Floo.

"Well, I see you two have had a very productive day." Hermione said as she stepped into the drawing room, her eyes glancing from the two men so deeply sunken down in the sofa they were almost lying down, to the bottle of firewhiskey and finally to the scattered broom supplies.

"Hermione is home! Come and join us, will you?" Ron beamed as she came into view.

"You found scattering quidditch junk all over the room and getting completely legless more important than being at your respective jobs?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah! We bonded. Aren't you proud of us, love?" Draco said and reached his hand out for Hermione to grab.

"Proud wouldn't have been my first choice of word." Hermione said but couldn't help but smile a little as she looked from her ex-husband to her new boyfriend.

"Who are you to talk? I bet you and Potter got sloshed yourselves the minute I left to find Ron." Draco said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad you buried the hatchet at least." she smiled a she sat down next to Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"For the love of Merlin, knock it off you two. It's not fair to broadcast your love in the face of a heartbroken man." Ron muttered.

"What do you mean heartbroken?" Hermione asked taken aback by surprise. "You can't seriously still be upset about Draco and me?"

"What? No, 'course not. That's in the past, Hermione. Quit living in the past." Ron waved Hermione off as if to tell her she'd gotten it all wrong.

When Ron didn't clarify, however, Hermione turned her bemused expression to Draco.

"Tracey Davis gave him the cold shoulder." Draco explained.

"And now I'm never going to find love again." Ron sighed theatrically.

"Don't say that, Ron! Obviously you'll find love again." Hermione said.

"Well, I've only ever loved two people in my entire life. Both of them turned out to be total disasters. But one time it was 'cause accidently I downed a love potion, which wasn't even intended for me. So I guess that doesn't count. But the other one, who really ought to know better; casually divorces me and shags my childhood nemesis." Ron exclaimed and gave Hermione a semi-serious accusing look.

"Not to mention those two events weren't connected." Draco pointed out.

"And she still loves you though." Hermione smiled and put her hand on Ron's.

"Yeah, but in a miserable platonic sort of way." Ron said and Draco gave off a laugh.

"Oh, do be serious!" she gave both men a reproving look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a serious conversation we're having? Should we be sitting up for this?" Draco asked, his words dripping with sarcasm.

She tossed a pillow at him and sniggered;

"Oh, sod off, you horrible man-child."

Ron grinned too.

"Well, honestly, I've got to say; I'm happy for you. I really mean it. You're a smart match, and I always knew that." he said.

Draco gave Ron an appreciative smile.

"And thanks, Draco. By the way." Ron continued.

"For what?" Draco asked surprised.

"For today. I really needed this. Haven't been properly sloshed since New Years." Ron explained.

* * *

 **Well, end of chapter 3. Stay tuned for chapter 4.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakfast in bed

Thanks you for reviewing, following and favouriteing! I love to hear your thoughts on the story.

Without further ado, onwards to chapter four where some adult situations arises.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Breakfast in bed**

 _Monday, 12:20 PM, September 18_ _th_ _– Private Room at Brinkley's, Little Chelsea London_

"So, what's new?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco as the waiter fetched them their orders at the posh restaurant in downtown London where they'd met for lunch.

"Well, I'm going to Italy tomorrow." Draco told his mate.

"You'll be back for our monthly poker night on Saturday, though. Won't you?" Blaise asked.

"'Course, I wouldn't miss something like that!" Draco said, almost offended.

"Alright then. Going to see your parents? They live there now, don't they?" Blaise inquired as the waiter came back with their food.

"They do, yes. Although they don't know I'm going. I was actually hoping to avoid them this time. They said they would be down at the house by the coast. I'm going to the house in the mountain village." Draco answered trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Why wouldn't you see them?" Blaise raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Hang on, you're bringing a lady friend, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Not officially." Draco answered sly and took a bite of his fish.

"Come on, mate. You and I don't care about 'officially'. Blaise inventively leaned over the table to get Draco to spill.

"Alright then, nosy. I'm might be accompanied by a witch. But now is not the time for revelations of details about that." Draco answered.

"Alright then, don't tell me _who_ she is. But tell me _about_ her. I'm curious to hear about the witch who finally melted your frozen heart." Blaise said mockingly.

"I actually fancy this one." Draco answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I reckoned so if you're bringing her to bloody Italy." Blaise concluded. "Does Scorpius know about her?"

"Yeah, he met her before he went back to Hogwarts. They seem to get along." Draco said and took a sip of water.

"Well that's good news. How long have you been seeing her?" Blaise asked.

"Not for long. But we've know each other for quite some time." Draco couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his face.

"So that means I know her too. Oh, I will figure this out before you tell me, be sure of that." Blaise said and rubbed his hands together.

Draco laughed at his mate; Blaise could never resist solving a puzzle.

"I bet you will. And I would very much like to tell you. But I can't, not just yet at least." he smirked.

"Tell me how she strikes your fancy then." Blaise said and leaned back in his seat, no doubt knowing he would be told what he wanted to hear, and smiled.

"She is easily the mirror of my dreams as well as the one who drives up the wall with her know-it-all-ness, all within a single day. She, apart from you, is the only one who points out _all_ my flaws without a second thought. But she still does it with such love, I can't even be offended by it." Draco sighed.

"Sounds dreamy." Blaise said. "And with that portrayal I only know one single person in all the universe who fits it." he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, you were bound to figure it out eventually." Draco said.

"So that finally happened. If you ask me it was well overdue." Blaise said and raised his glass to a toast.

 _Tuesday, 6:40 AM, September 19_ _th_ _\- Kitchen, Malfoy Manor_

In a sleepy pace Draco entered the kitchen where his house-elves were well on their way to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Draco." a small house-elf greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Misty." Draco replied and tried to stifle a yawn.

"What is Master doing up so early? And in the kitchen nonetheless? Misty told you, Sir, it's all right to not let us work weekends. But during weekdays you need to stay out of the kitchen when we work!" Misty huffed and tried to usher Draco out of the kitchen.

"Well, this day is an exception. Today I'm having breakfast in bed. And I'd like to bring t up myself." he said and cracked an egg in the frying pan.

"That's all very well, Sir. We'll change your bed sheets as you will get crumbles in your bed." Misty said and made an attempt to take the pan from Draco.

"No, that's not the point. It's Hermione's birthday." Draco begun but before he could continue Misty let out a squeal of happiness.

"It's Miss Hermione's birthday? Why didn't Mr. Draco tell us? Now we don't have time to prepare a cake!" Misty shirked as the other house-elves chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

"No, Misty. She doesn't want a cake. I'm making her breakfast as a birthday surprise." Draco said as he flipped the eggs in the pan.

"But Miss Hermione needs a cake. And presents! Wait here, Misty has something for Miss Hermione. You can give it to her when you give her the breakfast _we_ make for her." Misty said as she, rather forcefully for such a small elf, pushed Draco from the stove and signalled for another house-elf to take over before she ran off.

"No, don't run away! Misty! Where are you going?" Draco called after Misty but she was already gone. "Give me back the spatula, Eeli! I'll make the eggs myself, thank you." Draco said and snatched the spatula out of the small house-elf's hand.

"But Mr. Draco, today is Tuesday. We make breakfast on Tuesdays. You said so yourself." Eeli protested.

"Well, yes, but today is a special day and I want to make Hermione breakfast myself." Draco said as he was toasting some bread.

"Miss Hermione doesn't like our cooking, does she?" Eeli said and looked down at his feet.

"I reckon she likes your cooking better than mine, actually. But you see, it's the though that counts. And Hermione likes it when I make an effort." Draco tried to explain.

"So she thinks out cooking is good?" Eeli said and his face lit up in a smile.

"If that's what you're going to take from this, then yes." Draco said annoyed.

"Then let us help! We all like Miss Hermione and she is always so nice to us. Did you know Miss Hermione learned all our names the first day she met us? It took Mr. Draco several months, and he still gets our names wrong sometimes. Not that we mind." Eeli added the last part quickly as Draco shot him a stern look.

"If you want to help, then make some coffee if you please." Draco said and rolled his eyes in annoyance as Eeli excitedly run away to start making the coffee.

 _Tuesday, 7:05 AM, September 19_ _th_ _\- Master Bedroom, Malfoy Manor_

When Draco entered the master bedroom some time later he saw that Hermione was awake and put the tray down in the bed next to her.

"Morning, love." he said and kissed her.

"Morning to you too." Hermione cooed. "You made me breakfast in bed!" she exclaimed happily.

"And with some difficulty too, I might add. But of course I did, if it was up to me you'd never leave bed." Draco smirked and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well if it was up to me you'd always be wearing much less clothes." Hermione said seductively and pointed her wand on Draco's t-shirt that tore open.

Draco smirked and pulled the tore shirt off. This playful and seductive side of Hermione was something she had concealed well during their friendship but now as he got to experience the full blast of it as her boyfriend, he found it was a side of her he absolutely loved.

"Now you've done it! That was my favourite t-shirt!" he said in a fake- accusingly manner, knowing the clothing item was a simple _Reparo_ away from looking as good as new. "I believe some sort of reprimand is in order."

Hermione giggled slightly and pulled Draco in for a kiss and run her fingers down his back. Draco growled with pleasure and felt his member hardening. He kissed Hermione's neck as he caressed her breast and pinched her nipple lightly. His hands made their way down to her knickers and pulled them off. He felt Hermione teasingly grabbing his hard dick through the fabric of his boxers before she pulled them off. Draco placed the tip of his erect dick against her clit, massaging it slowly. Hermione let out a groan and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist pulling his groin hard against her own. Draco picked her up so they were both sitting up, her on top of him.

He reached down and slid one finger into her entrance. The feel of her wet insides made him even harder. He slid another finger into her and started bending his fingers towards her g-spot. She let out a moan as her eyes rolled back into her head. He took her stiff nipple in his mouth and alternating between sucking on it and lightly biting it. He felt her nails dig deeper into his back and he pulled out his fingers. She rose slightly so that the tip of his erect dick was placed right at her entrance. She pushed herself down just enough to enclose the tip inside her. In an almost abusingly slow motion she rose again and repeated the motions. Draco was almost shaking of anticipation at this point. When she started nibble his earlobe and berating her moans into his ear he couldn't control himself any longer. He pushed himself deep into her and he let out a growl then her warm moist walls consumed him. She grabbed his shoulders for support and started moving up and down his shaft. He grabbed her waist and followed her motions with his hips, kissing her neck. Her moans grew louder as Draco picked up the speed, rolling his hips faster. He could feel her climax was near. He spanked her arse lightly. When this caused Hermione to let out loud moans and kiss him hard he gave her one more spank, harder this time. He took her stiff nipple in his mouth as he spanked her a third time. Hermione screamed out in pleasure and Draco felt her walls hug him as she climaxed. As she tried to regain control over her breathe the let her head rest upon Draco's left shoulder. Draco kissed her neck and hugged her tight.

After letting Hermione pant for a few moments he reached down and started massaging her clit with his thumb. When she responded with lifting her head and moan loudly Draco slowly started rocking his hips again. Hermione lightly pushed Draco back so he was laying down and she was riding him. Draco grabbed her waist with both his hand and moved her up and down his hard length with synchronised thrusts with his hips. Hermione leaned back and grabbed Draco's legs for support as she picked up the speed, bouncing up and down. Draco watched as her breasts bounced up and down and he let out a moan of pleasure at the sight. He pounded hard into her and he felt as he was reaching his climax. He reached down and put his thumb on Hermione's clit and massaged it. She moaned louder and as he picked up the speed both pounding into her and stimulating her clit she screamed out her pleasure. Draco felt her walls tightening and she screamed again as she climaxed a second time. This triggered Draco's own release and as he came it was her name he spoke in a low whisper. Hermione collapsed on top of him and they lay like for a while, both coming down from their post-orgasmic high.

"That was amazing." she said, still a little out of breath.

Draco smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"You are always amazing, at absolutely everything you do. Happy birthday, love" he said and squeezed her arse.

"That was a great way to start my birthday." she smiled into his neck.

 _Tuesday, 07:45 AM, September 19_ _th_ _2023 - Master Bedroom, Malfoy Manor_

The forgotten breakfast, which miraculously enough didn't spill all over the bed, was now very appealing. After having re-heated the coffee they were now eating it in bed, wrapped in the sheets.

"As much as I enjoy spending time in bed with you, we do actually have one more thing we've got to do before we head to the office." Draco said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Take a shower so we don't smell like sex at work?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright, there are two things we've got to do." Draco smirked. "The other thing, besides showering, is that you need to lift the wards for your house for me today."

"Why?" Hermione asked and almost spilled marmalade all over the bed in surprise.

"Well, tonight at nine o'clock you and I are taking a trip, and no I won't tell you where we're going." he said quickly as Hermione made an attempt to ask. "All you need to do is be here at nine and we'll take the portkey. Scot already knows you'll be back at the office on Monday and has made the necessary arrangements. And no, Scot doesn't know where you're going, so don't try harassing him into telling you." he added as he saw the look in Hermione's eyes.

"You really went out of your way to make sure I don't find out, didn't you?" Hermione muttered and threw a pillow at Draco.

"Well, your daughter know where you're going, but she wouldn't cave into telling, I'm sure. I'll pack your bag while you're at work." Draco said and threw the pillow back at Hermione.

"Rose knows?" Hermione gasped, too surprised to throw the pillow back at Draco.

"Had to get her opinion on it, didn't I. She approves of the destination." Draco smirked.

"Why can't we apparate? And how long will we be gone?" Hermione asked.

"I'll answer these two questions because I know how poorly you handle not being in complete control, but I won't tell you anything else. You're just going to have to have some faith in me. We can't apparate because it's too far. We'll be back here on Saturday because I'm hosting the first monthly poker night, which I sincerely hope you'll be joining from now on." Draco said calmly.

He decided not to tell Hermione more, as he was sure she'd figure it out otherwise.

"So, what do you want to do first? Shower or wards?" he smirked.

* * *

 **End of chapter four, stay tuned for chapter five.**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5 – Dreadful News

**Chapter 5 – Dreadful News**

 _Tuesday, 4:45 PM, September 19_ _th_ _2023 - Library, Hogwarts_

"Hugo, have you spoken to you dad lately?" Scorpius asked as casually as he could manage.

Scorpius, Albus and Hugo were sitting in the library trying to get some homework done, hence conversations were held in low whispers.

"Not since we left for school, no. Why?" Hugo answered absentmindedly as he made ink plumps all over his charms-paper.

"I wondered if you knew how he's taking the news about me and Rose." Scorpius sighed.

"Where have you been at, Scorp? Did you _not_ hear the howler?" Albus laughed. "Obviously he's not giving you his blessing to shag his daughter."

Scorpius shot Albus a stern look.

"Can we please refrain from using words such as 'shag', 'buff', 'dogging' or anything like that when we are talking about my sister, that would be great, cheers." Hugo muttered.

"Well, is snogging alright, then?" Albus asked.

"Snogging is just fine." Hugo grunted half-heartedly.

"Alright, but just so we're clear; when we say snogging we really mean shagging, yeah? Well then, Scorp, Rose's dad is obviously not down with you snogging his daughter." Albus said and grinned at the harsh looks he received from both Scorpius and Hugo.

"He sent the howler over two weeks ago, you'd think he has calmed down by now, wouldn't you? And neither Rose nor I have received any howler since. That's good news, right?" said Scorpius hopefully.

"As much as you don't want to hear this, Scorp, but my dad isn't really the type to let go of a grudge. When I was three I set fire to one of his Chudley Cannons-poster and he still brings it up. I mean, I was three years old. It was _obviously_ an accident." Hugo said and looked up from his paper.

"Cheers, that makes me feel load better about meeting his next Tuesday in Hogsmead." Scorpius sighed.

"Why are you meeting him?" Albus asked.

"He sent me an owl requesting a 'sit down'. What does that even mean? A sit down? Do you think he's going to hex me?" Scorpius asked worried.

"Well, I wouldn't put it passed him. He can be quite impulsive sometimes. And since he asked you to meet him on a school-night I guess the time itself is a test of character. You know, to see whether you're the type of person who breaks school rules or not. Although - " Hugo begun.

"Hang on! Did you just see that?" Scorpius said interrupting Hugo.

"See what?" Albus asked and looked around the room confused.

"That boy just put a book into his robes!" Scorpius whispered outraged.

"Honestly, Scorp. I know you've got a sort of unhealthy relationships to books but you can't be surprised that not _everyone's_ like that." Hugo said and followed Scorpius' gaze, which was fixed upon a fifth year student in Slytherin.

"Do any of you know him?" Scorpius hissed as he watched the fifth year.

"Hang on, let me check the trusty map. I'm so very thankful my brother dearest, James, passed this treasure on to me." Albus said and tapped the Marauder's Map with his wand and mumbled;

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"What's his name? I'm going to report him." Scorpius said and rose from his chair.

"It's a book, mate. For once in your life act cooler than you really are." Albus implored his mate but Scorpius wasn't listening, as he was already half way across the room.

"Dreadful news." Scorpius said as he walked up to the fifth year.

"What?" the fifth year said giving Scorpius an expressionless look.

"You see, you're not very discreet." Scorpius said.

"What does that mean?" the fifth year drawled.

"That means I saw you stick that book into your robes." Scorpius said and pointed at the fifth year's crotch.

"What book?" the fifth year asked daft.

"Well, the one you've got inside your robes, obviously." Scorpius said calmly.

"Say I did have a book tucked in my robes. What would happen then?" the fifth year asked.

"Well, preferably as I went back to my desk you'd remove _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , wipe if off and put it back on the shelf or you go and find Madame Pinns and check it out properly. If you don't you can expect 10 points to be removed from Slytherin and a detention, as I happen to be a prefect." Scorpius said and eyed the fifth year unimpressed.

"Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist, mate. It's just a book." the fifth year laughed.

"Listen, I'm not your mate. I'm your worst nightmare! I'm a prefect and you're breaking school rules! Now take the book out of your robes or I'll hex it out!" Scorpius growled and drew his wand.

Behind him Albus made a face palm and Hugo shook his head in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, yield, I'll put it back!" the fifth year said and put his hands up in surrender.

Scorpius watched the fifth year put the book back on the shelf and hurry out of the library before he returned to Albus and Hugo at their desk.

 _Tuesday, 5:30 PM, September 19_ _th_ _2023 – First Floor Corridor, Hogwarts_

As they walked down to the Great Hall for supper later that evening Albus said;

"How the notorious badass Draco Malfoy ever managed to raise such a nerd of a son, I'll never understand."

"Sod off." Scorpius snarled.

"Way to administrate justice, prefect Malfoy." Hugo mocked.

"What did prefect Malfoy do this time?" came Melania's voice as she and Rose joined the group.

"A fifth year mistreated a book by tucking it into his robes in the library so prefect Malfoy yelled at him and drew his wand on the poor lad." Albus quickly explained.

"He was going to _nick_ the book and thereby break school rules, what was I suppose to do?" Scorpius exclaimed and gestured wildly with his arms to emphasise the severity of the situation.

"Oh, I don't know. How about ignoring it, you know, like a cool person?" Albus suggested.

Scorpius rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't listen to them Scorp. I love the fact that you're a Dudley Do-right." Rose said, but it didn't come of as sincere as she'd probably hoped.

"You don't have to defend prefect Malfoy, Rose. That's what we call him when he's being a prat." Hugo said and swung his arm around Scorpius' shoulders.

"How am I being a prat for wanting to deduct points when he was obviously nicking books?" Scorpius asked and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"You know, one day you're going to roll your eyes at us so hard and they will get stuck up there." Melania chuckled.

"Obviously you're not a prat, love. You're just thorough." Rose said and gave Scorpius a peck on the cheek.

"Perhaps that's a quality you should stress when you meet your future father-in-law on Tuesday." Albus suggested.

"What? You're meeting dad?" Rose asked and stopped mid-step.

"He owled me and requested to meet me in Hogsmead." Scorpius muttered.

"Well that's great, isn't it? Probably just wants to get to know you." Rose said encouraging.

"Or he'll hex your knackers off. Either way." Hugo supplied which earned him a stern look from his sister.

"Alright, if we can't say 'shag,' 'buff' or 'dogging' in a conversation about Rose, you're not allowed to talk about Scorp's knackers, mate." Albus said as they entered the Great Hall.

"Do I even want to know?" Rose asked Scorpius and made a sour face.

"No, you don't. See you at the Quidditch pitch after dinner, alright love?" Scorpius said and kissed Rose goodbye.

"That's right. Even if this is a practice game don't think I'll go gently on your team. Gryffindor will twist your knackers." she smirked.

"Alright, that goes for you too, captain Rose. No mentioning of Scorp's knackers anymore! Scorp's knackers are off the table!" Albus shouted, a little too loud which earned him baffled stares from the nearby spectators, after Rose as she and Hugo made their way to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 **So, this was a fairly short chapter, but the next one will be longer as we find out how the trip to Italy is going.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter six.**

 **Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6 – A Perfect Vacation Ruined

**Chapter 6 – A Perfect Vacation Ruined**

 _Wednesday, 1:00 PM, September 20_ _th_ _2023 – Master bedroom in the Malfoy Family House, Spello, Italy_

They had arrived by portkey at the house in Spello late the night before and been too tired from a hard days work and the trip to even bother to unpack. The late night had led to an even later morning and they hadn't gotten out of bed until almost midday. They had their lunch out on the terrace and Hermione had been so taken aback by the lovely view over the valley Draco almost thought she would burst into tears. They were now in the process of unpacking when Hermione made an odd sound; something in-between a laugh and a snarl.

"What is this supposed to be?" she asked and waved a piece of clothing in Draco's face.

"Why, it looks like another birthday gift from your loving and very thoughtful boyfriend. Don't you like it?" he said as he tilted his head slightly and offered his most innocent smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt.

"Are you expecting me to _wear_ this?" she asked and held up a creamy white lace negligée, which looked like it wouldn't leave much to the imagination.

Draco had to fight the urge to laugh at her rather strong reaction.

"Well, if _you_ don't want to ware it, I guess _I_ could give it a go." he said and started to unbutton his shirt.

"You wouldn't." Hermione said and glared at him, not believing that he was actually going to go through with his plan.

Draco let the shirt fall to the floor and snatched the negligée out of her hand, giving her a very convincing smirk as he did. He was just about to pull it over his head when Hermione cried out;

"NO!" her hands instantly flew to her mouth and Draco stopped and held the negligée out in one hand.

"What's the matter, love? Don't you think I'd look rather dashing in it?" he smirked.

"You'll stretch it out." she said.

"So you _are_ meaning to wear it?" he said and crooked an eyebrow.

"With the right motivation, I just might." she said and gave him a defiant look.

"How's this for motivation?" he said and cupped her face as he gave her a fervent kiss.

Hermione's hand instantly found their way to his hair and she pulled him in closer.

"Well done, Mr Malfoy, that would just about do it." she moaned as they parted. "Did you bring the potion?"

"It's in my suite case, hold that thought." he said.

He was going through his suitcase but made a horrific discovery.

"I can't believe it! This is the worst thing that could've ever happened!" he stated and double-checked his suitcase.

"You didn't bring it, did you?" Hermione asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, I sort of forgot it." he confessed. "But I know exactly where it is on my bedside table!"

"As brilliant as that piece of information is, I think it will be of poor use to us now." Hermione sighed.

"There's an apothecary run by a old witch just down the street, I'll run out and get the ingredients needed and whip up a potion in no time." Draco said and mentally cursed himself for forgetting it.

"Why don't I just conjure a condom? It'll do for now and then we can brew a potion after." Hermione suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not using one of those again!" Draco snarled.

"Again? You've used one before? I wasn't even sure you knew what it was." Hermione said in surprise.

"Well, I only used it once. My first brief fling as a widower was with a Muggle woman, actually. I reckoned all the witches in England knew my tragic story since _Witch Weekly_ had a field day with it and I could absolutely do without the pity. I'll confess and say I wasn't too sure neither of how I would react the first time since Astoria and I didn't want to risk Rita Skeeter finding out if I did react badly." Draco explained.

"You went with a Muggle?" Hermione wondered, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Is that all you take from this heart-breaking story? Why is that so hard to believe?" Draco asked and watched her stunned face with amusement.

"I mean, I don't know. But how did you ever meet a Muggle woman to begin with?" Hermione said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How do normal Muggles meet? I met her at my yoga class, of course!" Draco said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You took yoga? How Muggle of you." Hermione said and couldn't hold back a throaty laugh.

"How did you think I got so limber?" Draco winked. "Joking aside, a colleague of mine is married to a Muggle and he told me about this yoga and meditation and I figured I'd give it a go. At one of the classes I met this Muggle woman and we sort of hit it off. We went out a couple of times and one night she asked if I wanted to walk her home. I figured I had to get back up on the broom again eventually and Scorpius was away at school so I accepted her offer. One thing led to another and all of a sudden she asks me if I brought protection. I couldn't very well tell her I'd already downed a contraceptive potion while she was in the loo so I said no. Then she told me she wasn't on some pill, whatever that was, but that she had some condoms somewhere. Obviously I had no clue what that was so she, erm, well, she _sorted it_ for me. After that I was sort of too embarrassed and too uncomfortable from wearing that thing to _perform_ even decently. Long story short; I don't associate condoms with anything pleasant and I'll pass, thank you." he finished.

"Alright, fair enough. Go and buy your ingredients, then. I'll just be here in the meantime, wearing this." Hermione sighed dramatically as she picked up the creamy white lace negligée and held it in front of her.

Draco looked yearning at the piece of clothing a moment before he tore his gaze from it.

"Tell you what. Why don't you slip into that, pour yourself a glass of wine and read a book out on the terrace. That way I'll have something nice to picture while I'm way." he suggested.

"Before you go, zip me out of this dress, will you?" she asked, turned her back towards him and pulled her long brown locks away over her shoulder, revealing the deep v-cut back of her dress which made Draco swallow hard.

"You little temptress, you!" Draco growled but obeyed.

 _Wednesday, 1:45 PM, September 21_ _st_ _2023 – Inside Malfoy Family House, Spello, Italy_

When Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered the house in Spello that very same day they found no indication of anything being out of the ordinary. That's why Narcissa froze in her step as she walked through the sitting room just after arriving and saw someone sitting in one of chairs out on the terrace.

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed to her husband.

"What is it, darling?" Lucius asked his wife absentmindedly whilst pouring them both some wine.

"There is someone here. Out on the terrace. Look! Who is that?" Narcissa said and pointed at a figure sitting in one of the chairs.

"You're right. Who is that?" Lucius asked and put down the wine bottle.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you, now would I?" Narcissa rolled her eyes in annoyance at her husband.

"Well, I don't know who it is either. It's obviously a woman. Is there anyone else in the house?" Lucius asked and slipped closer to the terrace door to get a better look.

"I've been next to you since we got here, how would I know?" Narcissa snarled.

"No need to take that tone with me." Lucius said and cast a charm inside the house that told him that apart from him and his wife, no one else was in the there.

"There is no one else on the terrace. Do you think it's a burglar?" Narcissa asked worried as she too slipped closer to the door to get a better look at the presumed burglar.

"What kind of burglar breaks in to a house to steal a glass of wine and a book, which they then drink and read right at the scene of the crime? And what burglar in their right mind would wear _that_ whilst breaking into a house?" Lucius asked his wife.

"Oh, Lucius. Do you think it's a loony?" Narcissa asked concerned and grabbed a hold of her husband's arm.

Lucius and Narcissa became too preoccupied arguing over the mental state of this presumed burglar that they didn't notice said presumed burglar rose from the chair and made her way towards the door. The presumed burglar opened the terrace door only to let out a high pitch squeal of surprise as she found the elder couple arguing behind the door. The elder couple, too, let out squeals of surprise as the door opened.

"Oh my! Mr and Mrs Malfoy! I'm so sorry to startle you. You gave me quite a fright, I didn't expect to find anyone in here." Hermione said as she blushed deeply and got into a hurry to close her robe.

"M-minister Granger?" Narcissa stuttered out as she now recognised the presumed burglar as their Minister of Magic. "I'm sorry we gave you a fright, we thought you might have been a burglar!"

Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife's outspokenness.

"What Narcissa meant to say was; we were surprised to find someone here as we expected to be alone when we got here." he explained.

"Draco didn't tell you we were coming?" Hermione asked confused.

"Is Draco here as well?" Narcissa asked, equally confused, and looked around the room as if she expected Draco to pop up behind an armchair.

"Well, yes. I mean not here – here. He's out on an errand, but I trust he'll be back soon." Hermione said slowly as she watched Narcissa scanning the room for her son.

"So you came here with Draco, that explains why the Minister was out on our terrace just now." Lucius said to recap for himself. "But, if you don't mind me asking, Minister; why did you and Draco come here? Is this a business trip?"

It was now Narcissa's turn to roll her eyes at her husband for being so thick. In her mind it was clear as day what the younger wizard and witch were doing here.

 _No one dresses like that on a business trip_ , Narcissa thought and smiled to herself. _And about bloody this finally happened._

"Ehr… Well, not exactly…" Hermione started fumbling but was interrupted by Draco who just entered through the front door.

"I'm back, lovely! I got everything from the apothecary. I brought bottle of Prosecco and a pineapple as well. But the pineapple is more for me really, because you know; I'm a gentleman that way." Draco loudly declared without scanning the room.

" _Mandragora, mandragora!_ " Hermione coughed in an attempt to make Draco stop talking.

Draco, remembering that being the word he told Hermione was their safe-word during their first time having if off, immediately lost his train of thoughts and looked up.

"What a gentleman indeed." Lucius drawled and eyed his son unimpressed.

"Oi, mother, father. What are you doing here?" Draco asked too surprise to be polite.

"We live here. I think the better question is; what are you and the Minister doing here?" Narcissa asked her son with polite interest.

"As I am, too, a Malfoy I thought I had as much claim to this house as you did. You told me you were at the house by the coast in Bogliasco!" Draco said in an almost accusatory manner.

"Well, a grindylow made an attempt to grasp at your father so he didn't want to stay near the coast anymore, so we went here." Narcissa told her son and rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I thought Bogliasco would be too far south for the grindylows' taste." Hermione wondered.

"Well, evidently this bugger didn't find it too far south." Lucius scowled.

"Well then, as long as we're all here, why don't we have tea out the terrace? Draco, slice up that pineapple, will you? It'll go great with the tea I just brought." Narcissa smiled.

"I'm fairly confident that that pineapple was intended for something else rather than finger food with tea and parents." Lucius said and raised an eyebrow at Draco and Hermione. "Sweetening the baby batter, are you son?"

Hermione blushed deeply and covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"Wicked, I was hoping you'd be too old to pick up on that reference." Draco muttered.

"Dear, pineapples are too acid if you want to optimise chances of conceiving. You'd want something more alkaline." Narcissa, who clearly only understood half of what had just been said, pointed out which made Hermione blush even deeper.

"Mother dearest, no one is trying to get up the duff. That's not what's happening here." Draco said and put his hand on his forehead.

"But your father just said…" Narcissa argued but Draco cut her off.

"Never mind what he said! Let's just drop this and can someone please Obliviate this awkward conversation from my memory; that would be great. Let's just drink that bloody tea already."

* * *

 **Hope you're somewhat enjoying the story so far. I'm certainly having a blast writing it.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 7.**

 **Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7 – Library Libido

Thank you for follows, favs and reviews.

I'm thrilled to hear your opinion.

 **Now, onwards with the story. As the title of the chapter indicates; some smut is to be expected.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Library Libido**

 _Friday, 8.30 PM, September 22_ _nd_ _2023 – Library, Hogwarts_

"I give up. I'm not going to find anything here." Rose sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her messy red hair.

"That was indeed the library's last book on vampires." Scorpius agreed from behind the last bookcase he'd just finished searching. He walked around the bookcase and sat down in the chair by the desk and massaged his neck.

"Is your neck still sore from spending last night in the armchair?" Rose asked as she levitated the books back into their shelves.

"Yes, and I think it's killing me slowly." Scorpius proclaimed overly dramatically.

"Can't be easy for you; studying so hard you fell asleep in an armchair and never made it to your bed." Rose said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If I'm lucky I'll live." Scorpius said. Sometimes he just loved playing martyr.

From behind his back he could hear Rose snort but then he felt as she firmly gripped his shoulders and started to knead.

"Oh lord, that feels good!" Scorpius almost yelled and closed his eyes as he felt the tension leaving his shoulders.

"If you remove your jumper it would feel better." Scorpius could Rose grin as she said it.

He wasn't late to oblige and pulled the jumper over his head and tossed it on the floor. Rose continued massaging his sore neck and shoulders.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you showed me some skin." she said in a low husky voice in his ear.

"What if someone comes by?" Scorpius asked worried.

"Who besides us would spend their Friday night in the library?" Rose grinned.

Scorpius smirked and pulled off his t-shirt so that he was now bare-chested.

She worked up his neck placing one hand on his forehead for support and squeezing his neck slow and hard with the other. She continued towards his shoulders and ran her hands down his arms, which made Scorpius, let out a small moan.

"Looks like you're almost enjoying yourself too much." Rose said and Scorpius could swear she was smirking, although he couldn't see her face.

"Since I slept in a bloody armchair I think I deserve to enjoy myself." Scorpius groaned as Rose ran her fingernails up and down his arms in a slow motion. "If this is what's going to happen every time I help you do research for your DADA-paper on vampires I never want to do anything else ever again." he continued. Underneath his trousers he felt an erecting growing slowly.

"Well, the library is out of books that I'm interested in, so you better make this time count." she grinned.

"What are you writing about vampires anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"I need to know what blood type they prefer. But I can't believe it's not in any of the books." Rose answered and started kneading Scorpius' back.

"Well it's type O, obviously." Scorpius said in a voice that came out more husky than he intended.

Rose stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Why is that obvious?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, don't stop!" Scorpius protested and grabbed her hand and put in back on his shoulder.

"Tell me what I want to know then." she sounded extremely sly as she spoke.

"Well, type O can donate to all the other blood types, yeah?" Scorpius begun and Rose started kneading his back again.

"It because the group has neither A nor B antigens on red cells, but both A and B antibody in the plasma. It's the antibody they want. And the combination of both A and B is supposed to give such a high." he continued.

"Then type AB would be the least desirable, since it has no antibodies, only antigens, right?" Rose asked.

"Mmh, I hear those antigens are rubbish." Scorpius said and let out a loud moan as Rose ran her nails down his back with just the right amount of pressure.

"But most vampires are happy to get their hands on type A or B, as long as it doesn't carry disseises and is not older than six weeks. Due to the Statue of Secrecy banning all the human killings and dragons blood is so expensive most of them don't complain…" he lost his track as he felt a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Blimey, Rose that feels so good!" he gasped.

"You like what I'm doing to you?" she hummed in a sensual voice.

Scorpius suddenly lost his ability to speak as Rose ran her fingernails down his chest, which resulted in Scorpius' trousers now becoming extremely tight. Rose placed her elbows on his shoulders and leaned over him to put some pressure. She leaned into his ear and spoke in a low, raspy voice;

"How come you know so much about vampires fondness in blood?"

"Sweet Merlin, what are you doing to me? That's brilliant." Scorpius gasped out. When he caught his breath he continued, "Well, I'm not particularly proud of this; but my grandfather insisted I learned how to persuade people. That included how to negotiate with vampires."

"Have you ever put this skill to use?" she asked and ran her hand down the lengths of his arms.

"Never myself. But I went with him on some of his, er, _business meetings_." Scorpius confessed.

"Well then, you're obviously more experienced in the matter than I am. I want you to tell me more about how to negotiate with vampires." Rose hummed and ran her fingers through his hair as she started massaging his head. Scorpius felt waves of pleasure run from the top of his head down through his whole body as Rose massages his scalp.

"If you keep doing this I'll do anything you ever ask for." he moaned.

Rose leaned forward and took a deep breath with her nose in Scorpius' hair that sent trembles down his spine.

"Your hair always smells so good." she mumbled into his hair.

Scorpius turned around and took a hold of the back of Rose's head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Without breaking the kiss he pulled her down towards him until she saw straddling him.

"And you always taste so good, how do you do that?" he mumbled when they broke the kiss.

Rose merely gave a small giggle as response. Scorpius trailed kisses along Rose's jawline and down her neck as he carefully let the robe she wore fall off her shoulders.

"Scorp, what if someone comes by?" Rose whispered.

"Like you said; no one but us spends their Friday at the library." he whispered back.

"What about Madame Pinns?" she reminded him.

"Well, you better keep quiet then." he whispered softly against the skin of her neck as he softly stroked the soft skin along her arms.

Rose hummed in assent at his touch.

"It's not fair I'm the only one showing some skin." Scorpius smirked and tugged Rose's tank top over her head.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly leaned in until she barley touched his lips with hers. Scorpius let out a mixture between a horny and frustrated growl. Rose giggled before she kissed him fervently and wrapped her legs around his waist. Scorpius lovingly stroked her back before he picked her up and sat her down on the desk. As they continued snogging Scorpius slipped his hand up Rose's skirt only to find her knickers were soaked. He hooked his finger around the edge and with a swift motion he pulled them off her. Gently he graced her inner thigh all the way up to her entrance where he inserted two fingers. A breathy moan escaped Rose's lips and she leaned back on her hands, let her head fall back and closed her eyes. Scorpius started moving his fingers and watched with pleasure how Rose's body responded to his touch. At the back of his mind he tanked himself for being the nerdy oddity he was; he reckoned he'd never been able to get this skilled at pleasuring a woman with this little practise if he hadn't indeed done his research.

Rose sat up and started undoing Scorpius' pants and underpants, which fell to the floor. Scorpius stepped out of them, kicked off his shoes and removed his socks.

"You really are getting your moneys worth from a quickie in the library." Rose smirked as Scorpius undressed completely.

"If I ever keep my socks on while having it off with you, please feel free to hex them off me." he murmured against her neck.

Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around him whilst pulling him into a tight embrace. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that the tip of his length aligned with her entrance. Slowly Scorpius pressed himself into her and he saw how Rose bit her bottom lip to not let out a moan. As he repeated the motion a little quicker this time the table moved making a screech sound. They both winced at the sound.

"Be quite." Rose whispered.

"I'm trying, but I can't get a momentum going with this wobbly table." he whispered back.

Another thrust, but the table still made a screeching noise.

"This isn't working." Scorpius mumbled and decided they needed a new plan.

Carefully, he picked Rose up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms on his shoulders. He took a few stumbling steps into the dimly lit aisle between two large bookcases and pinned Rose against the bookcase.

"Why, Scorpius Malfoy, I didn't know you could be this careless about books." Rose smirked and intertwined her fingers in his hair.

"Hush now, I told you earlier that nothing is more important to me than you." he breathed into her ear, which resulted in Rose's grip around his waist tightened.

Slowly Scorpius started rocking his hips, which made Rose gasp for air. He took a firmer hold around Rose and pressed her body closer to his as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. As he took her right nipple in his mouth a quiet moan escaped Rose's lips. She dragged her nails lightly against his scalp as her grip in his hair tightened. She rolled her hips synchronised with his thrusts and it wasn't long until they both came undone together. Completely spent, Scorpius sat them down on the library floor a moment to catch their breaths.

"If I told you this was sort of a fantasy I've had for quite some time, would you judge me for that?" Scorpius asked after a moment as he gently stroke Rose's back.

"If I told you I'm not surprised, would you think that's a bit cynical of me?" Rose giggled against his neck.

Before Scorpius could answer Mrs Norris, Filch the caretaker's cat, came sneaking down the aisle glaring ominously at them both with her yellow eyes. Whether this Mrs Norris was the same one who'd accompanied Filch back when their parents attended Hogwarts or if this was a Mrs Norris II, III or even IV, they didn't know. Nevertheless, they did know that wherever Mrs Norris was, Filch wasn't far behind; hence they both got into a hurry to get dressed.

 _Friday, 9:45 PM, September 22_ _nd_ _2023 – Library, Hogwarts_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the hoarse voice of Argus Filch came from behind the bookcase just as they'd gotten dressed.

Scorpius winched before he turned around to face Filch.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Mr Filch. There are students messing around in the library. I was just doing a round but weren't able to find them." Scorpius said in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

Filch merely shook his head and smiled his wicked smile.

"Taking me for a fool, are you boy? Just like your father. Your tie is askew and dear Miss Granger-Weasley's robe is on backwards." Filch croaked out.

Scorpius and Rose exchanged troubled glances.

"And not to mention it's well past curfew, even for a prefect. Oh my, we are in trouble." Filch said and laughed ominously. "You youngsters can expect a detention, mark my words. Now off you go!"

Both Scorpius and Rose got in a hurry and rushed out of the library, laughing.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of chapter seven. As of now, it looks like there'll be two more chapters. Stay tuned for chapter eight.**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8 – Poker Night

**Chapter 8 – Poker Night**

 _Saturday, 7:45 PM, September 23_ _rd_ _2023 – Card Room, Malfoy Manor_

"Are you sure I'm invited to poker night?" Hermione asked Draco for the fifth time that day.

"For the last time, love. Of course you're invited. You already know everyone and you know the basic principle of Texas Hold'em, yeah? Now it's just a couple of beers missing and then every one will be happy as can be." Draco said and kissed Hermione.

"I only know Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Daphne from work." Hermione muttered and returned the kiss.

"And now you'll get to know them at the poker table. But I think you should know; this poker night sort of has of a special background." Draco said and summoned a couple of beers on which he performed a chilling charm.

"What do you mean _special background_?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, it started during our 'eight' year at Hogwarts. After the war there were a few of us who had trouble sleeping; nightmares and night terrors. Nasty business. Anyhow, as we couldn't sleep we spent our nights playing poker in the Slytherin common room. After a while we all found that we spelt better after playing. It's wasn't the game itself that made us sleep better, it was being with friends in the same situation as you and able to vent." Draco explained and opened two bottles of beer, one of which he handed to Hermione and the other he drank from himself.

"After we graduated the tradition of poker night continued, and it has ever since. We don't get together as often any more, but we all still take the time to get together once a month to play. And even though the purpose of poker night has changed the rules are still the same; besides the game itself there are no rules, no expectations nor prestige around the table. No joke is too dark or politically incorrect and no topic to silly or embarrassing to discuss. And what is said at the table stays there." Draco said.

"What's the purpose these day?" Hermione asked and drank from her beer.

"It's still venting, but not about post traumatic stress disorder anymore. The topics are often much lighter these days. Now it's more often than not about our kids being annoying, or someone's boss being a tosser or something as ridiculous and mundane as not being able to find a pair of matching socks in the morning. Poker night help me a lot after Astoria passed. And it helped Harry after the time-turner incident. That's when he joined us again." Draco said.

"When did Harry first play with you?" Hermione asked, clearly surprised.

"I bumped into him one night at the castle at the end of our last year. He told me he usually roamed around the castle with his invisibility cloak when sleep eluded him, so I invited him to our poker nights. He accepted and played with us a few times. But he didn't continue after we graduated." Draco shrugged.

"I had no idea! Why didn't he tell me this?" Hermione asked and frowned.

"Like I said; poker night has a special background and you sort of have to be in it to understand it. He probably reckoned you and Weasley would give him a hard time for hanging out in the Slytherin common room at night." Draco teased.

"We would never have done that!" Hermione said in defence.

"Right, yeah, somehow I don't really think that's true." Draco smirked.

Hermione didn't get the chance to deny this as the guests started to arrive through the Floo.

"All right, Blaise, Pansy." Draco greeted the first to arrive.

Theo and Daphne shortly followed.

"Minister, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Blaise grinned as he spotted Hermione by the table.

"Hermione will be joining us tonight." Draco beamed at Hermione who smiled politely.

"Will she now?" Blaise smirked, as he no doubt sensed the reason for this additional player.

"You lot better be careful tonight then; the Minister has one hell of a poker face." Daphne warned the rest. "You should have seen Hermione during our last negotiation with St Mungo's about the new trainee-program. Bloody brilliant she was!"

At that moment Harry and Ginny arrived as well.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were joining us tonight!" Ginny exclaimed happily as she saw her best friend.

"Do you have to join us? Which boss should I complain about now?" Harry teased and hugged Hermione.

"Well, you're my boss, Potter, but you don't see me holding back because of that." Theo said and helped himself to a beer.

"All right, you lot. There are beers and chips over here." Draco said and pointed to a small table next to him. "Feel free to make yourselves comfortable, as Theo already has, as I won't be playing host tonight – as usual. Cheers." he raised his bottle of beer and drank.

"Right, then, let's start playing!" Pansy said.

 _Saturday, 9:05 PM, September 23_ _rd_ _2023 – Poker Table, Malfoy Manor_

The game started and they were all enjoying themselves, even though Hermione's presence was noticeable since the players weren't able to fully relax. After about an hour Harry was out as he lost with a chance of flush to Blaise when Blaise got a full house on the last card.

"I hate this bloody game!" Harry complained when he lost.

"That's alright, Potter. You can be the designated dealer now." Theo smirked.

Harry muttered something under his breath as he took the deck and started dealing the cards.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Potter. Now, I want to know the real reason as to why the Minister has honoured us with her presence this evening." Blaise said while looking from Hermione to Draco.

"I'm not the minister tonight, Blaise. Tonight I'm just Hermione." Hermione answered and took a sip of her beer.

"Well then, how come _just Hermione_ is honouring us with her presence this evening then?" Blaise inquired.

Hermione, who obviously took notice to the not fully relaxed group, shot Draco a quick look before she answered. Draco gave her a small nod telling her to go ahead and break the ice, once and for all.

"Well, about three weeks ago Draco asked me to help him sort out a pixie problem in the attic. As a result of that I got drenched in an unknown tar-smelling substance, Draco jumped me in the shower and I embarrassed myself to no ends in front of my daughter. I also had the most mind-blowing shag I've ever had and a dinner during which I laughed more than I've done in the last five years. And since then I haven't really left. Apart from the trip we took to Italy where I yet again completely humiliated myself, only this time it was in front of Lucius and Narcissa as they found me practically naked on their terrace and thought I was a burglar. Strangely enough; I still have no desire to leave." Hermione simply explained.

Once she'd finished everyone around the table simply stared at her with open mouths.

"Too much?" she asked and looked at Draco for confirmation.

Draco couldn't answer, as he was too busy trying to keep a straight face.

"Why did Lucius and Narcissa think you were a burglar?" Daphne asked.

"Is that the question you want to ask?" Theo said annoyed. "What we all want to know is if Draco's dangly-bits still works after years of just beating the bishop."

"Why, scared yours don't work anymore, Nott?" Draco retorted.

"Hermione just said it was a mind-blowing shag, obviously Draco's dangly-bits work just fine." Blaise said.

"No, Theo, that's not at all what we want to know!" Ginny piped in. "We want to know if it's as impressive as they say?"

"Ginny!" Harry protested.

"That's not what we want to know." Pansy frowned.

"Well, obviously you already know the answer to that and don't want to share that piece of information with the rest of us." Ginny told Pansy.

"Who says it's impressive, anyway?" Blaise asked and turned to Ginny.

"Even you must have heard that at school? The Slytherin Prince and his magical John Thomas." Ginny said and looked around the table. When she was met by seven people staring back at her questioning she continued; "Oh, sod off! I know I'm not the only one wondering."

"No, we're not wondering, Ginny. All the lads you see around this table have seen each other in the locker room numerous times after Quidditch games, Pansy already shagged Draco years ago and if there was something extraordinary about Draco's gentleman's sausage; don't you think Daphne would have been told by her sister? You _are_ the only one wondering." Harry grinned at his wife.

"Well, if you lot know, don't you think it's unfair not to let me know?" Ginny asked her husband.

"Well, yeah, I don't think I'll be commenting on any of those questions so you shan't be the only one disappointed, Gin." Hermione said, a bit shocked from all the blunt questions.

"Ah, but now you _do_ sound like the Minister." Daphne said and tilted her head slightly and gave Hermione a crocked smile.

"Alright, fine. They thought I was a burglar because they didn't know Draco and I would be there. Draco's _dangly-bits_ are just fine, proper function and proper size. Blimey, you lot are the worst." Hermione said and turned her attention to her beer.

" _Proper_ function and _proper_ size doesn't spell mind-blowing, love. You're being modest." Draco winked at Hermione who blushed.

 _Sunday, 1:30 AM, September 24_ _th_ _2023 – Poker Table, Malfoy Manor_

The poker game continued with no inhibitions after that. Everyone found Daphne to be the worst player as she had such a hellish poker face. It didn't matter if she had a hand with only a two and a seven; she could still win even though her opponent had a straight. Pansy's hands were difficult to anticipate as well, but that was mainly because she was so whimsical. She could have a full house and fold, but raise you like she had one with only a two and a seven – different suit. Draco half suspected she still hadn't quite got the hang of it even after all these years. One by one they all lost until Draco and Ginny were the only ones left. Draco had a pair of jacks and the flop was the jack of diamonds, seven of clubs and nine of diamonds. Ginny made a bet. Draco called and raised her further. Ginny called. The river was the queen of diamonds. Ginny made a bet again.

"Alright, Malfoy, I'm all in." she said.

Draco watched her carefully and called. He was pretty sure she had a two diamonds giving her a flush.

"I want to raise you further, though." Draco smirked. He knew perfectly well that the only cards that could save him were another jack, seven, nine or a queen. His odds weren't great, but he loved egging on Ginny and couldn't help himself.

"Alright, Malfoy, let's make this interesting then. If I win you let me see John Thomas." Ginny said and took a confident sip of her beer.

Both Harry and Hermione covered their face in embarrassment at Ginny's suggestion but Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Daphne all made howling noises to show their support for Ginny's proposition.

"And what do I get if I win?" Draco smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? Ginny will show you her fanny." Pansy suggested.

"I'm 42 years old, Pansy. I have no interest to see Ginny's fanny." said Draco and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want then?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to run an article in _The Daily Prophet_ saying I'm an amazing poker player/genius." Draco smirked.

"I'm not the editor of the whole paper. I can't do that." Ginny protested.

"But you're the sports editor. Run the article there. I'll give you some creative liberty; but I want the article to _really_ stroke my ego and the phrase _'amazing poker player/genius'_ must be included." Draco said and smirked.

"Fine, you have a deal." Ginny said and they shook hands.

"Want to make it unbreakable?" Draco raised a provoking eyebrow.

"This is a gentlemen's sport, Malfoy. No need for unbreakable vows." Ginny grinned.

"Deal the next card, Potter." Draco said looking dead serious.

The last card was an other jack; giving Draco four of a kind. Draco tried his hardest to keep looking dead serious, even though he knew he'd won.

"Alright then Weaslett, show me what you got." Draco told her, still dead serious.

Ginny showed her hand, just like Draco suspected she did have a flush. Draco smiled in triumph and showed his hand; four jacks. Ginny cursed and threw her cards on the table.

"You used Legilimency on me! Didn't you?" Ginny yelled in accusation at Draco.

"I didn't need to, Weaslett. You have no poker face what so ever." Draco smirked.

"You cheated! I know you did." Ginny spat out.

"Come on Ginny, like you said; this a gentlemen's sport. Draco wouldn't cheat or use Legilimency." Blaise said and laughed. All of them, except Ginny laughed, as she was such a poor loser. When the game ended it was nearly two o'clock in the morning and the guests all thanked Draco for hosting tonight's game and Flooed home.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go.**

 **Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9 – Amazing Poker PlayerGenius

Sorry for not posting sooner.

Without further ado; enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Amazing Poker Player/Genius**

 _Monday, 10:30 PM, September 24_ _nd_ _2023 – Prefect's Bathroom, Fifth floor, Hogwarts_

"I love our Monday rendez vous." Rose hummed as she slipped into the huge pool-like bathtub that was filled with rose-fragranced bubbles.

"And I love every chance I get to see you naked." Scorpius said and swum over to the edge where she sat.

As he reached her Rose embraced him in a tight hug. Scorpius submerged his head underwater and nuzzled his face in her chest, an action that made Rose shriek with laughter. As he resurfaced Rose was still laughing. She ran her hands through his wet hair and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm amazed by how many perfect moments I can have with you. They seem to never end." Scorpius hummed as he cupped her face to dive into another snog.

They only parted from the snogging-session when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Scorpius turned around and to his annoyance he found Albus and Melania standing at the entrance to the prefect's bathroom, both wearing bathrobes.

"So this is where you slithered off to without inviting us." Albus grinned.

"Did it ever cross your mind that there was a reason as to why I _didn't_ invite you?" Scorpius sneered.

"I'm sure it was, but you're not the owner of this bathroom." Albus said casually and dropped his bathrobe to reveal a pair of the most hideous swim-trunks Scorpius had ever seen.

"No Al, don't get in. You're not invited to this!" Rose snarled at her cousin.

"Don't be rude, Rose. This bathtub is big enough for us all." Albus said unconcerned.

"You do realise we're naked, don't you?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, as long as the bubbles are plentiful, I'm good with it." Albus said and rearranged some bubbles to cover up more of Scorpius and Rose.

"You're way too comfortable interfering with my love-life, Al. How did you even find me?" asked Scorpius annoyed.

"Never underestimate the power of the map, mate." Albus grinned. "The water's lovely. Come join us Mel."

"In a minute, Al, I just want to give the _Prophet_ a quick scan first." Melania said as she sat down in one of the chairs beside the pool-like tub.

"Please tell me you're not staying." Rose said and looked from Albus to Melania in disbelief.

"'Course we are, cousin dearest. Having a night-time swim was an excellent idea." Albus said in his silkiest, softest voice.

"No, get out!" Rose shouted and splashed Albus' face with water.

"Have you gone mental? What are you doing?" Albus yelled and splashed water back at Rose.

The fight was then at large between the two of them, splashing water all over the bathroom. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and best mate. Instead of trying to break up the fight he sat down by on the elevated part by the edge.

"Anything interesting in the _Prophet_ today, Mel?" Scorpius sighed and turned to Melania.

"Oi! Fellas, listen to this! It's an article about you dad, Scorp. And it's written by… oh my, this is almost too good to be true!" Melania laughed.

Rose and Albus immediately stopped their fight and listened as Melania started to read out loud;

 _Draco Malfoy – Unknown Talents_

 _\- By Ginny Potter, Sports Editor_

 _We all know Draco Malfoy (42 y/o) has more than one string on his bow. In the year 2000, only 20 years old, he was nominated entrepreneur of the year in Witch Weekly for preventing Malfoy's Apothecary to liquidate as he streamlined the making of the Calming Draught. As the Calming Draught is given to people who suffered shock, trauma or emotional outburst you can only imagine demands were high after the Second Wizarding War._

 _His inventions didn't stop there; in 2009, at the age of 29, Malfoy's Apothecary launched the Contraceptive Potion. The potion allowed young witches and wizards under the age of 17 to engage in protected intercourse without violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery – as was the case before when contraceptive charms were the only option. What made Malfoy's Contraceptive Potion a huge success on the market was the unique quality of the potion, which allowed_ _both_ _witches and wizards to drink it to prevent unwanted pregnancies. Not only did Malfoy aid young witches and wizards, he also took a stand for gender equality and some say it was this attitude and these inventions (among with many more) that led him to the position he's earned in 2017 (37 y/o) as Head of Ministry of Magic Research Committee. One could almost claim he is a genius._

 _Other than a neck for potions and innovation Malfoy is also quite the athlete. We all remember his short but very promising career as seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps (2003-2006, 23 – 26 y/o). His quidditch career only lasted three seasons due to Malfoy's son being born and he prioritized his family over the sport, but during his time in the Wimbourne Wasps won the Leauge Cup once (making their nineteenth win in total) and made it to the semi-finals the two other seasons._

 _Perhaps it's his innovative mind combined with his competitive nature that makes him such a brilliant poker player as well. If England were to have a poker tournament I sure would bet my Galleons on Mr Malfoy, as he truly is an amazing poker player/genius._

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Albus asked when Melania had finished.

"It really had nothing to do with sports at all!" Scorpius said.

"Al, does you mum secretly fancy Scorp's dad?" Rose asked and crooked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Your dad's _really_ fit, Scorp." Melania said unconcerned.

"Do you have any idea how many girls have come up to me over the years and said 'you know, your dad's really fit'? Really, it's quite annoying." Scorpius huffed.

"But he is fit, yeah! Can't deny that, Scorp." Melanie said.

"Cheers, Mel. My whole life girls have been telling me he is better looking than me. It's been miserable growing up with girls always taking the opportunity to tell me that they actually fancy _him_ over me." Scorpius said annoyed.

"Come on, Scorp, I mean, that's rubbish! You dad is only down hill from here. You on the other hand, you have your fit days ahead of you." Albus tried to console his friend.

"So you _do_ think my dad's better looking than me, don't you?" Scorpius said and crooked an eyebrow.

"Well, let's be honest. The Malfoy genes are something you grow into, really. The features can be a bit harsh and pointy on a boy. Much more flattering on an adult." Melania shrugged.

Scorpius sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes at Melania.

"Oh, knock it off you two." Rose said to Albus and Melania.

"Well, I don't hear _you_ denying Draco is more fit than Scorp." Melania said and smirked at Rose.

"Come on! Don't drag me into this! No matter what I say it won't pan out good, now will it? Not only is Draco my possible future father-in-lay, he's also my sort-of-stepfather; so I can't say he's fit since that would be really twisted. But I can't deny he's fit neither; Scorp is the spitting image of him and I obviously find Scorp fit, yeah? Vicious circle, you know." she said and turned her attention to the different washing oils by the side of the pool.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Rose, your mum's really fit too." Melania said absentmindedly as she flipped through the rest of the _Prophet_.

"Why would that make me feel better?" Rose asked and gestured wildly with her hands.

"Well, you're the spitting image of her, apart from the hair colour." Scorpius smirked and swum up to give Rose a kiss.

"And except for your temper, that's all uncle Ron as well." Albus grinned; a statement that made Rose hurled a bottle of washing oil at his head.

Albus ducked and gave her a look that said ' _told you so'_.

 _Tuesday, 6:00 PM, September 25_ _nd_ _2023 – The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmaed_

The days seemed to go past way to fast and suddenly it was Tuesday evening and Scorpius found himself sitting at a table at the Three Broomsticks. As the bell above the door rang signalling the arrival of Ron Weasley, Scorpius rose from his chair and fiddled nervously with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Good evening, Mr Weasley. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said and smiled sheepishly as he shook Ron's hand.

"Well, Scorpius. You decided to come and meet me, even tough you're breaking curfew and leaving the grounds without permission. How interesting." Ron said and eyed Scorpius intently as they sat down at the table.

 _Bollocks_. He should have known this was a test. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"The way I see it it's all about priority, isn't it? Rose is the most important person in my life; I would do anything for her, including breaking school rules. I'm sure you'd agree with me, Sir." Scorpius answered in a calm and collected manor.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised; you being a bit of a trouble maker. After all, as I understand it you were involved in Rose's detention a couple of days ago, weren't you?" Ron said and peered at Scorpius.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing like you imagine it, Sir." Scorpius said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"To me it sounded like you were snogging my daughter in the library after curfew." Ron growled.

"You see, we were studying and I was helping her with her Defence Against the Dark Arts paper when - " Scorpius begun but Ron cut him off.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." he said and held up a hand to stop Scorpius from talking.

Scorpius took a deep breath again.

"I've got the feeling this got of to a bad start. Can I have another go?" he said and took a sip of his Butterbeer Madam Rosmerta just fetched them.

"How come you asked me here tonight?" Scorpius asked.

"Thought I should get to know you better. Rose sort of sprung the news of you two on me before she left and I need to know if I should invite you for Christmas or not." Ron simply said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Scorpius asked and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. I've never met any partner of my children. I guess I'd like to know what your intentions with my daughter are." Ron shrugged.

Scorpius just stared at Ron. Was he being serious? Had he come completely unprepared for this or was this another test?

"Well, I intend to treat her right and make her happy." Scorpius answered a little uncertain.

"Are you asking me or telling me that?" Ron said and raised an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"I'm telling you, Sir. I'd even go as far as to say I intend to marry her, if she would do me the honour." he answered a little more firmly.

"You intend to marry her? How old are you, Scorpius?" Ron said and he almost chocked on his Butterbeer at Scorpius bold statement.

"I'm seventeen, Sir. But I don't think that's relevant. Rose is the most brilliant person I've ever met and I know she's the love of my life." Scorpius said and leaned forward in his chair.

"Of course it matters how old you are, you've barely started your life, Scorpius." Ron said.

"With all due respect, but how old were you when you knew when you wanted to marry Hermione?" Scorpius asked.

He knew this question would be rather bold, but as Ron didn't seem to have an answer for Scorpius he continued.

"I think you know exactly what I mean when I say 'when you know, you know', don't you?" Scorpius smiled.

"You really are bold, aren't you?" Ron said and Scorpius saw a hint of a grin forming in the corner of Ron's mouth. "Well, Scorpius; what do you think of Quidditch?"

"Well, I play chaser in my house team and have done since my second year. I follow the British and Irish Quidditch League and my favourite team is the Chudley Cannons. I know they haven't won the league since 1892, but they are due for a comeback soon, don't you think?" Scorpius said.

"Well, I think you're absolutely right! They are due for a comeback! I just think I've got one more question I'd like to ask you; are you sure you're Malfoy's biological son?" Ron asked and eyed Scorpius suspiciously. "I mean, I know you're the spitting image of him, but you two couldn't have two more different personalities."

"I'm quite sure Draco is my father, yes." Scorpius chuckled. "But I was lucky to inherit the best of him as well as the best of my mum. You shouldn't judge him to harshly, Mr Weasley. One of my dad's greatest qualities is that he will always put the ones he love first and family is very important to him. It is for me as well."

Ron watched the man sitting opposite him a while before he spoke;

"Well then, Scorpius. I think all I've got left to say is; welcome to the family."

* * *

Well, that's it.

Let me know what you thought.

 **Cheers!**


End file.
